ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuya Kakihara
Tetsuya Kakihara (柿原 徹也 Kakihara Tetsuya) is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with 81 Produce. From 2010, Kakihara is affiliated with Kiramune, a music label by Bandai Visual Co., Ltd. and Lantis, where he debuted as a singer with his first mini album "Still on Journey". His first single is called "String of pain", will be release on February 6, 2013, is the ending theme song for anime Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East in which he also voices the main role as Shino Inuzuka. His 3rd mini album is schedule to be released in March 13, 2013. Kakihara is very active in voice acting roles in Japan, and is capable of doing a broad range of voices in his works. In anime, he is well known for voicing roles as young boys with a 'fiery' personality, like Natsu from popular anime Fairy Tail. In Game and Drama CDs, he plays teenagers/mature roles, and is known for his unique soft, sweet, and mysterious voice- mainly in Otome games, like Shin from the PSP game series, Amnesia. Like other Japanese male voice actors, he is also active in Yaoi-themed Drama CDs and anime, and usually plays the uke part, like Akihito from Finder Series, a work of popular boys love manga artist, Ayano Yamane. An interesting and talented fact about Kakihara is that he is Trilingual; fluent in German and Japanese and near-fluent in English. He used to know five languages: German, Japanese, English, Spanish, and Latin. He is the only Japanese person to voice German-speaking devices: Lævateinn, Graf Eisen and Strada, in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. Filmography Anime *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010)''- Hyōma *''Bleach (2009)''- Ggio Vega *''Case Closed (2012)''- Sumio Tateno (ep 665) *''Digimon Xros Wars: Time Traveling Hunter Boys (2011)''- Ryōma Mogami *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood''- Kain Fuery *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Simon *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (2005)''- Lævateinn, Graf Eisen, Landy/Randy(Operator B) *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2012)''- Deen Anon *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2008)''- Reiji *''Smile PreCure! (2012)''- Brian Taylor (ep 36) OVA *''Corpse Party Missing Footage (2012)''- Sakutarō Morishige *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010)''- Angelo Sauper *''The New Prince of Tennis OVA 4''- Liliadent Krauser Movies *''Gurren Lagann The Movie: Childhood's End (2008-2009)''- Simon *''Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Light in the Sky Are Stars (2009-2010)''- Simon *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy (2010)''- Piggies Imagin *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanohoa A's: The MOVIE 1st (2012-2013)''- Landy/Randy *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's: The MOVIE 2nd A's''- Landy/Randy, Lævateinn, Graf Eisen *''Naruto Shippuden: The Movie (2007)''- Kusana Video Games *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)''- Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012)''- Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)''- Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen, Alternate Announcer *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)''- Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen, Alternate Announcer *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)''- Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen, Alternate Announcer *''Corpse Party Bloodcovered: ...Repeated Fear (2010-2012)''- Sakutarō Morishige *''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (2011-2013)''- Sakutarō Morishige *''Corpse Party: THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Love Game- Hysteric Birthday 2U- ''Sakutarō Morishige *''Final Fantasy Versus XIII''- Prompto *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Simon *''Lord of Vermillion Re:2''- Jin Kisaragi *''Mega Man Star Force 3 (2008-2009)''- A.C. Eos/Ace *''Mega Man Zero 4 (2005)''- Fenri Lunaedge Category:Voice Actors Category:BlazBlue Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Zero Category:M.U.G.E.N